You and I
by gagaprincess
Summary: Dragon Ball Super. Cabba x OC. ¿No les parece lindo el saiyan del sexto universo? Aquí una historia sobre él. Cabba es el príncipe de los saiyans, salva planetas y es conocido en todo el universo. Un día recibe la misión de cuidar a una princesa con peligro de secuestro. ¿Cómo se llevara con ella? ¿Qué pasará cuando Champa-sama le reclute para pelear contra Lord Bills?
Un día cualquiera en el planeta Salad. Daban las ocho de la mañana. Un joven adolescente se levantaba un poco adormecido. Se trataba nada más ni nada menos del príncipe Cabba, el príncipe de todos los Saiyans. Abrió las cortinas de su lujosa habitación, y dejó que el sol entrara de pleno en su habitación. Estiró sus músculos y sonrió al día, orgulloso recordando sus momentos de anoche. Llegó bastante tarde debido a una batalla en otro planeta que se alargó más de lo que debía, pero con tal de ver las caras de felicidad en los seres que ayudaba contra los malhechores, lo demás no importaba. Pues sí, al parecer Cabba era alguien muy conocido en todo su gran universo, debido a su buena voluntad y toda su amabilidad. Todos hablaban muy bien de él, y como no, quien más orgulloso estaba era su propio pueblo. Se dirigió al baño, decidido a darse una buena ducha para despejarse y comenzar el día, pues seguro que sus camaradas y consejeros ya tenían trabajos en otros planetas para él.

Mientras el agua caliente caía sobre su cuerpo, muchas reflexiones pasaban por su cabeza. ¿Por qué no podría estar todo más regulado? es decir, todos debemos convivir en este universo que compartimos, ¿por qué están esas ganas de hacer tanto daño en tantos planetas? cosas que él jamás entendería. Pero bueno, miremos el lado positivo... ahí estaba él para salvar a los demás.

Ya listo, salió y se colocó su habitual armadura. Se dirigió al gran comedor, como de costumbre, ahí se daba el desayuno en el castillo.

Su padre, el rey, un hombre con un pelo en puntiagudo negro, alto y bastante fuerte, le esperaba con los consejeros.

\- Buenos días, padre - realizó una referencia ante su querido padre-

A pesar de ser Cabba quien más se encargaba de todos los asuntos, su padre era un pilar muy importante en su vida. Estaba preparándose para heredar su lugar algún día, como rey de los saiyans. Su padre, al ver como cada vez conseguía salvar a mas habitantes del universo y ver como su fuerza crecía, se enorgullecía de él y no dudaba de que dentro de poco él debería ser el rey.

-Cabba, hijo, has madrugado demasiado... - pegó un mordisco a un trozo de pan - podrías permitirte dormir un poco más, sé que anoche llegaste muy tarde a causa de ese tirano que atemorizaba el planeta del sur...- miró a su hijo fijamente, a la vez que los demás soldados invitados al desayuno asentían dándole la razón a su rey.

-Oh, no padre...- sonrió con modestia- no te preocupes, además el universo es enorme siempre hay cosas por hacer. Comeré algo y iré a ver a Kilik -

-Como prefieras hijo...- agarró una tostada de la gran mesa, comiendo con muchas ganas-

Kilik era el soldado más leal de Cabba. Siempre se encargaba de averiguar que planetas necesitaban ayuda, darle las coordenadas y programarle el viaje a Cabba.

-Comeré un poco y me iré...- Cabba se sentó junto a su padre. Entonces su estomago sonó. Avergonzado se rascó sus negros cabellos con una sonrisa débil.

-Vamos, es normal que tengas hambre después de la última batalla tan cansada que hiciste... - tragó una tostada de golpe, y levantó su brazo, llamando a un soldado- tú, ve y dile al cocinero real que prepare todos los platos más deliciosos para mi hijo, y que prepare carne, mucha carne...- el soldado como un rayo, se fue directo a la cocina siguiendo las ordenes del rey-

-¿Carne en un desayuno? - Cabba echó a reír- padre, de verdad...-

-Cabba no seas modesto - miró fijamente a su hijo- como un saiyan que eres, sabes que pierdes muchas energías en las batallas, ahora debes alimentarte ,¿De acuerdo? -

-Sí... bueno...- en un minuto el soldado trajo platos enormes y suculentos de la mejor comida de todo el planeta, con muchísima carne.

Cabba agarró un bocado de carne con delicadeza. Pegó un mordisco, lo tragó y sin poder evitarlo con gran rapidez empezó a devorarlo todo, provocando que su padre estallara de risa.

Cabba sonrojado sonreía mientras comía. No esperaba comer tanto pero después de una batalla eso siempre ocurría.

En su último bocado de carne, su padre le interrumpió un momento.

-Sabes... estoy muy orgulloso de ti...- su padre le sonrió con confianza-

-Gracias padre...- tragó el trozo de carne y se disponía a levantarse-

-Cabba algún día heredadas la raza de los saiyans, como rey. No puedo estar más seguro de que seras un rey estupendo pero... sabes...- su padre rió con picardía, haciendo que Cabba se extrañara- me gustaría que pronto pudiera ver una reina junto a ti -

Cabba alzó sus puños sonrojado y arrugando sus cejas. Odiaba cuando su padre le comentaba esas cosas

-¡ Padre, vamos no empiezes por favor, me avergüenzas, sabes que no tengo esas cosas en la cabeza! - los demás soldados reían añadiendo comentarios de lo guapa que debería de ser, y demás bromas-

-Vamos, no te enfades, sabes que es cierto...- su padre le miró ahora serio y fijamente- sin bromear hijo... pronto quizás todo esto sea tuyo... eres fuerte y honrado. Lo cual...deberías estudiar esa opción, ... recuerdo cuando conocí a tu madre...ella era tan especial...- La mirada de su padre se llenó de tristeza.

La reina murió cuando Cabba solo era un niño, la recordaba en recuerdos borrosos pero sabía que ella era preciosa y bondadosa. Todo su pueblo la amaba, y el rey, su padre, no podía estar más orgulloso de tenerla a ella a su lado, la amaba como si no hubiera mañana. Pero esa enfermedad... se la arrebató. Aún así, su hijo era la viva imagen de ella, en su bondad, en su rostro...le quedaba su hijo.

Cabba no pudo evitar entristecerse a la vez que su padre. Por no aumentar más la situación, decidió despedirse de él.

-Bueno padre, debo irme...- hizo de nuevo una reverencia, despidiéndose de él. Su padre asintió con la cabeza, y Cabba se giró saliendo de la sala-

-Te deseo suerte un día más hijo...salva a los demás..., no permitas que mueran como tu preciosa madre...- entrecerró sus ojos, entristecido viendo como su hijo se marchaba.

Sí, los saiyans de este universo eran demasiado opuestos. El sol, y la luna. Mientras en el otro universo se dedicaban a vender planetas al mejor postor, estos saiyans solo se dedicaban a preocuparse por los demás, batallaban juntos en equipo con otros planetas, todos en el universo conocían a los saiyans y como sus hazañas lograban salvar tantas vidas.

Cabba caminaba por los pasillos mientras buscaba a Kilik. Algunas de las sirvientas de palacio se quedaban mirándole y él las saludaba despreocupado al pasar. Era bastante popular entre las mujeres, pero era un hecho que le incomodaba. Su padre no hacía más que machacarlo con la idea de su matrimonio, y ninguna mujer de los mundos vistos hasta ahora parecía haberle mirado de verdad. Todas le miraban con deseo por su bonito rostro,popularidad, poder... pero no miraban más allá de todo aquello. Estaba cansado de que las mujeres andaran tras él, además de que le sentaba mal rechazarlas, pues no soportaba hacer a nadie sufrir. Entonces una criada, de más o menos su edad, se acercó a él.

-Príncipe Cabba...- sus mejillas se enrojecieron enormemente, él la miraba atónito- tome... lo hice, para usted...- una caja en forma de corazón, con unos bombones de chocolate asomaba en las manos de aquella mujer saiyan. Cabba por respeto, le sonrió agarrando los bombones.

-Gracias, los probaré ¿de acuerdo? - dejándola atrás comenzó a caminar y seguir su búsqueda. No era raro para él, estaba acostumbrado a esto incluso en otros planetas, y en su planeta le pasaba a diario.

Las demás criadas aparecieron por detrás y se dirigieron con la jovencita que le entregó los bombones. Todas sonrojadas comenzaron a comentar lo caballeroso que era Cabba, y todas las razones por las que les gustaría estar con él. La criada que le regaló los bombones, fantaseaba con que a Cabba le gustaban y volvía a pedirle más. Entonces supone que así día tras día entablarían una relación amorosa. Se desmayó con las demás admirando a Cabba.

Cabba por su parte, llegó a su destino. Tocó la puerta del despacho de Kilik, y se escuchó un ' adelante' permitiendo a Cabba entrar.

Abrió la puerta y observó a Kilik trabajando con su ordenador avanzado, buscando información, mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo.

-Oh, eres tú, Cabba, siéntate vamos...- tecleaba demasiado rápido, siempre sorprendía a Cabba.

Avanzó y se sentó en la silla de enfrente de la mesa de Kilik, donde trabajaba con su ordenador. Dejó los bombones encima de la mesa, haciendo que Kilik se fijara en ellos. Apartó ligeramente su vista de su ordenador mirando los bombones.

-¿Chocolate? - Cabba asintió

A decir verdad este saiyan, era mucho más conocido y aprovechado por su gran inteligencia que por su fuerza. Apenas había peleado en su vida, era un dato muy curioso y muy raro en un saiyan, por eso se le había asignado este trabajo en la realeza.

-Apuesto a que otra admiradora tuya te lo dio, ¿no?- agarró la caja en forma de corazón mientras seguía tecleando con una mano, y se llevó un bombón a la boca- uh, está un poco amargo, no debe de quererte mucho o no debe cocinar bien... - Cabba echó a reír-

-Eso te pasa por agarrarlo sin permiso...- le dijo en broma-

-Oye, no he desayunado, y llevo aquí toda la noche, ¿heh? además te he salvado de que la lengua te pique, ¿de verdad es chocolate? -

Cabba estalló a reir. A decir verdad, Kilik era un buen tipo, se podría decir que eran muy amigos. A pesar de ser el príncipe, Cabba con él tenía un gran trato de confianza. Además de el apoyo tan enorme que fue Kilik para él y su padre cuando su madre falleció.

-Va, dejate de tonterías... ¿algo nuevo para mí?- Cabba se cruzó de brazos emocionados, preguntándose cual sería hoy su gran aventura-

-Mmm...- entonces Kilik se apartó un momento del ordenador y se puso a mirar seriamente a Cabba, haciendo que él se sorprendiera. Apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa, adoptando una posición seria- ¿ conoces el planeta Venus? el que se encuentra en la vía láctea - Cabba asintió con la cabeza. Pues conocía el universo como su mano, pero sin en cambio, jamás andaba por la vía láctea. Los planetas de ahí estaban extinguidos, por las guerras. Pero parece ser que el planeta Venus aún resistía. - bien ha llegado a mis oídos por unos soldados que un planeta lejano a ellos planea hacer un plan de secuestro...- Cabba abrió sus ojos, ¿un plan de secuestro? - Sí, así es, el blanco fácil para el secuestro es la princesa-

¿La princesa? Cabba se quedó en blanco. Normalmente él salvaba planetas de las guerras, luchaba con tiranos, pero jamás se había enfrentado a un caso así, ¿qué debería hacer?

Kilik como si le hubiera leído la mirada, se atrevió a darle la solución.

\- Deberás permanecer al lado de ella, en constante vigilancia...- Cabba arrugo sus cejas, frunciendo el ceño-

-¿Cómo voy a hacer eso? los demás planetas me necesitan, no puedo estar allí en todo momento, ¿no hay otra solución?...-

-No, lo siento Cabba..., ten en cuenta que es de suma importancia, se trata del único planeta de la vía láctea que aún no se ha extinguido... si pudiéramos salvarlo, salvaríamos a la vía láctea de la extinción total...- Cabba bajó su mirada apenado, pues tenía toda la razón, una extinción era muy importante.

-Y, ¿los demás planetas que precisan mi ayuda, qué pasará con ellos? - Cabba subió su mirada, calvando sus ojos en él-

-No te preocupes, los mejores saiyans de la élite se repartirán y se encargaran de ello, además no olvides que tu padre aún nos puede echar una mano...- Kilik apagó su cigarrillo después de una última calada-

-Hm, es cierto...- resopló resignado- bueno, esto... preparame las coordenadas ...por favor...¿ cuando podré partir? -Kilik agarró otro cigarrillo, encendiéndolo y pegando una nueva calada-

-Está bastante lejos así que...creo que habré preparado tu viaje de cara hacia la noche..., así que mientras entrena o haz cosas pendientes que tengas por ahí...- volvió a su ordenador mientras Cabba asentía-

-De acuerdo Kilik, gracias, cuando este listo avisame y partiré...- Cabba salió de allí un poco resentido. Debería de dejar muchas responsabilidades de tantos planetas para atender a un solo planeta. Era algo que nunca le había pasado.

Conforme pasó el día, decidió prepararse una mochila con unas cuantas armaduras, y entrenar para distraerse. En la comida pensó en comentarle todo aquello a su padre, pero prefería ahorrarse la información y simplemente le contó que estaría fuera unos días atendiendo unos asuntos importantes. El día también le dio bastante en que pensar. ¿Proteger a una princesa? que faena... Jamás había hecho nada parecido. Había escoltado a reyes importantes de otros planetas...había luchado contra fuertes guerreros... pero, ¿eso? se iba totalmente de sus condiciones de vida.

Al fin la noche llegó, todo estaba listo. Por culpa de las criadas que pusieron la oreja en la comida real, se enteraron de que Cabba se iba lejos unos días. No tardó nada que se corriera la voz por casi todo el planeta Salad. Así que cara a la noche, la mayoría de saiyans salieron de sus hogares para homenajear la partida de su querido príncipe Cabba.

-De acuerdo, todo listo, ¿vamos? - Kilik, miró a Cabba decidido.

-Sí, claro...- comenzó a andar tras Kilik hacia la nave, con su mochila en la espalda. La verdad era que fingía toda esa decisión, no tenía muy claro que debía ir y hacer aquello, no era su estilo dejar tantos planetas a la deriva, pero... no había otro remedio, ¿o sí?. Entonces se giró un segundo y miró a su padre que andaba por detrás de él escoltado por unos soldados. Su padre se dio cuenta de la mirada de su hijo, y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro : orgullo.

Se acercó un poco a su hijo y notó esos nervios en él , con solo ver como le miraba. Pues lo conocía mejor que a su propia mano.

-Hijo, ¿nervioso? raro en ti...- rió mientras seguían caminando-

-No, es solo... ¿ que ocurrirá en mi ausencia? hay tantas obligaciones y no puedo cumplirlas todas...- bajó su mirada preocupado-

-Estás subestimando a nuestro pueblo de guerreros - Cabba subió su mirada con rapidez, clavandola en su padre- nos podemos encargar de eso. No sé que tipo de misión vas a realizar, solo sé que vas a estar fuera, respeto tu privacidad de información...- tragó saliva- pero no te olvides de mí, podemos cumplir tus obligaciones...- iba a continuar hablando pero entonces, al abrir las puertas reales, se encontraron con todo el pueblo de los saiyans animando y apoyando a Cabba con enormes gritos.-

Cabba no pudo evitar emocionarse, sus ojos brillaban. Sí, su pueblo estaba con él, daría lo mejor para cumplir su misión. Los niños pequeños en primera fila le miraban con admiración.

Levantó su brazo y saludó a todos, dándoles las gracias, haciendo que todos enloquecieran orgullosos de su príncipe.

Kilik abrió la puerta de la nave y los soldados que acompañaban a Cabba entraron en ella. Cabba avanzó sin dejar de mirar a su pueblo hasta la puerta.

-Ten mucha suerte, no puedes fallar, la extinción esta en riesgo...- Kilik le avisó con una mirada seria, puesto que él se encargaba de las informaciones en palacio y no podría acompañarle.

-Tranquilo amigo, y me pondré en contacto contigo si algo extraño sucede...- ambos chocaron sus manos con confianza, entonces Cabba se giró mirando a su padre de nuevo.

-Eres la viva imagen de la lealtad y la valentía...- se acercó hasta su hijo, y apoyó su mano en su hombro- aunque fracases en la misión, siempre estaré orgulloso de ti, al igual tu madre si estuviera viva...- Cabba no pudo evitar emocionarse ante las palabras de su padre-

-Padre...- entonces su padre le envolvió en un abrazo de improvisto- ten cuidado y vuelve con vida, como siempre, ¿de acuerdo? - se separó de él mirando fijamente a su hijo-

-No te defraudare...padre...- sonrió con decisión, transmitiéndole seguridad a su padre-

Sin más dilación, Cabba subió en la nave y con las coordenadas listas, comenzó a elevar la nave al cielo. Por la ventana podía comprobar la emoción de su pueblo, no pudo evitar emocionarse. Con motivación, aplicó las coordenadas y se preparó para el viaje que le esperaba.

¿Cómo será la princesa? ¿Qué aventuras le esperan a nuestro príncipe Cabba junto a ella?


End file.
